Gammerdor Timeline
This page organizes Gammerdor's history, from creation to the year 25,134 (The end of Theodus' story The Soul Swords). Pre Orc Era There were the gods: Clotho, Ba'al, and Beag. Together they built the foundation of the planet, and created the cycle of life for its to-be inhabitants. Clotho created thousands of beings that filled the earth and sea for years, before she made the Orcs. When the Orcs were introduced to the land they dubbed it Gammerdor, and Ba'al's purpose became evident a few years later. Age of Orcs (1-1,000) The first humanoid species the Orcs began keeping track of time soon after they had developed their own language. They inhabited a massive land of plains and small desserts known as Garneth, and began expanding from their place of origin in the center of the continent. The first city they had built (Rancoroth) began building up and expanding as their numbers grew quicker and quicker. By the year 500 the population of the city was too much for them to not expand further so they had sent out hundreds of squads into the distance to find what else was out there. Many of these groups eventually went too far from Rancoroth to keep their tracks, and formed dozens of tribes that began populating areas far from the main civilization. The tribes formed many different religious beliefs of their own all vastly different in their eyes. This paved the way to the Age of Aggression (Known by that name only by the Orcs.) that ensued in the next few thousand years. Age of Aggression (1,001-3,500) During this time period the Elves came about on their island of Chorrun, They were quicker to create a language than the Orcs. Much more spiritual than the Orcs, the Elves of Chorrun were fast to create a religion to answer their questions of the universe. (They were deadly accurate in their predictions.) During this same time the Orcs progressed into a long period of many civil wars between small tribes that spanned the lands of Garneth. Most of these conflicts were because of differing religious beliefs, but others were for the ownership of land and power. Age of War (20,000-?????) During this period, Gammerdor suffered a long war between the Dwarves, and the Elves. There were a few conflicts between the Orcs and the Humans, as well as the Dwarves and Orcs at this time. Humans also came into existence in the early years of this era as the Elves expanded north east in search of peaceful lands. The War of Depravity 23,990-????? This was the final war between the Elves and Dwarves, and is still currently in progress. The Dwarves expanded into the Elven homeland in the year 23,990 and began to ravage the land with Koromite use. After their earlier battles against the Elves the Dwarves developed koromite specifically to fight against their strength, the control of magic which was their bane in the previous war efforts. Delsden Civil War 25,089-25,098 This war was a mere nine years lone, but still managed to cause a large amount of damage to Delsden. The kings of the eight holds fought against each other for land and resources much like any other war. With the ultimate victor being King Lanius of Ha'arthmal.